Microbe59
by Blue Warrior
Summary: In the violent city of Philno, an evil virus has been released....
1. Introduction

-INTRODUCTION-  
  
Lilly and Kristen live in the city, on Blueside Avenue., apartment number 113, on the third level, rooms five and six. Life is not easy depending on yourself. But you have no choice in the city. Daytime is full of traffic, and Nighttime is full of crime and murder. A siren wails in the night, trouble has awakened again, in the depths of shadows of darkness, some trouble is just overwhelming evil. In the city, you are on your own. There's no one you can run to. If you're gonna die, you gonna die. That's it. End of story. Especially here. Welcome to Philino City. Hope you live. 


	2. Chapter 1

-ONE-  
  
".Yeah, okay," pause.. "Again? You gotta be kidding me." pause.. "See ya soon." Lilly shut her cell phone. "Stupid gangsters." Another call from Kristen. She was so talkative, and Lill was having such a bad day, that when her cell rang, she was about to yell into it full of fury, but found it was her friend, and that the message was a 911. On southern Blueside Avenue Alleyway number three, Kristen had reported, she was in a fight about- (surprise, surprise) money. A thief came out stealing from some guy bragging about owning seven hundred dollars, all in his pocket. He had been knocked out by the thief, who of course, stole the money. Kristen chased him down to alley no. 3, and the street fight was abroad. "Business is awaiting," Lill thought, as she grabbed her skateboard, made sure her cap was on tight enough, so it wouldn't blow away. In a flash, she skated down to alley no. 3. But even so, she smiled to herself. Kristen and Lilly had met in a strange way in seventh grade. Lilly's friend gave Kristen's number to her, and called her that night. Kristen was shocked to talk to someone she didn't know. However, they found that they were strangely alike in so many ways, and became friends. Now Lilly was seventeen, and Kristen was eighteen, still the same good old friends they used to be. In Philino City, streets were thriving with crime and negative circumstances. Bored with their lives at times, Kristen and Lilly agreed that they would defend the good from the up-to-no-good people. People called them the "Duo", and were remarkably strong in defending, those independent two people. Lilly's code name was Dark Flame, and Kristen's was Shadow. No one really caught who they were, since Philino was filled with many people.  
And besides, no one pays attention to me, thought Lilly, who scoffed  
at the thought. She sharply steered over the turn, and went faster down the dark alleyway. Hard yelling was seemingly louder, as she approached the scene. "Whoa," Kristen said, as the man pulled out a gun, who cocked it, pointed at her. "Of course you knew I would have brought a weapon," the man sneered. "I'd be dumb if I didn't, eh?"  
Lilly slowly and silently crept behind the man, Kristen saw her, said nothing, and looked fearless then.  
"Leave!" the man savagely yelled. "Or I'll frame ya, or something."  
"You are so stupid," Kristen laughed, as Lilly kicked forward, aiming for the hand.  
With a yell, the gun flung out of his hand, as Kristen caught it.  
"Drop the money."  
Thief had a twinkling fear in his eyes, as he loosened his grip on the cold cash, seven one hundred dollars. He knew he couldn't attack, and running away would only make them follow him and get beat up again. As the money hit the ground, the bragging guy peered around the corner.  
"MY MONEY!" he yelled, dashing to them.  
The thief ran out desperately cursing, and Kristen forcibly threw the gun on the floor.  
"Pathetic," she muttered, as Lilly and she faced the guy, picking up his "sweet" money.  
"Put that somewhere safe," Lilly advised, "Or you might end up dead."  
He scowled at them, but was thankful anyway. The duo turned into a darker alleyway before anything else could be said.  
"Thanks for saving my back down there," Kristen said.  
"And your face," she answered.  
As they headed back to the apartment, they noticed a new shop. It was a floral shop with "Layers of Petals" written across the top. "Grand Opening" was a banner hung under it. Surprisingly, it was crowded with many. girls.  
"I didn't know girls loved flowers. that much," Kristen frowned.  
"They could be buying flowers for anniversary," said Lilly.  
"Oh, come on, like everyone's parents got married today!" Kristen said. "Maybe they're giving away freebies."  
"Let's take a look." Lilly approached the shop, as Kristen followed.  
  
"Business is good!" a voice said, as they entered, face to face with a young guy. "Hello! And welcome to 'Layers of Petals!' My name is Omi! This is our spectacular Grand Opening. Let me show you ladies around, here to your right, you see the beautiful combo of varieties of the rose, and daffodils for only-"  
"Yeah, sure," Lilly interrupted him. "We'll look by ourselves."  
They left him bug eyed.  
"I thought I sounded convincing." Omi said. "I stink at this."  
"No you don't," another man named Yougi came up to him. He also worked there. "Look how many customers we had! And all the stuff they bought! Good job!"  
Omi smiled again.  
  
"Doesn't it seem weird to you that four young guys work here?" Kristen asked.  
"That's probably why every girl in the city is here." Lilly muttered.  
As they headed towards the counter, it was even more crowed with girls.  
"I'm gonna buy as many flowers as I can, so I'll be the best customer!" one girl announced.  
They shoved their way though.  
"What is going on here?" Kristen asked Lillyan.  
"How the heck am I supposed to know?"  
"Duh, I wasn't taking to you!"  
"Don't 'duh' me!"  
"God, Lilly I can hardly breathe in this tough crowd. Now isn't the time to argue!"  
"Well I-"  
"May I help you?" asked the cashier, who was (surprise, surprise) another guy.  
Kristen reddened in the face. "I- uh."  
"Come on, Ken, I gotta get outta here soon," the current customer said to him.  
"I'll take another customer here," another man named Aya said. A whole flood of females lined up there.  
"We're fine," Lilly said, seeing that Kristen was speechless, and she dragged her out of the shop leaving Ken confused.  
"Hey," a girl greeted them at the outside part of Layers of Petals. "My friend said there are hot guys working at the shop. Is it true?!"  
"Yeah, whatever," Lilly nearly yelled, as the girl flew inside, face sparkling. Lilly turned back to Kristen.  
"Kristen? Helloooo? What happened?"  
"I'm okay," Kristen said right away. "I'm okay."  
"Ha," Lilly laughed, as they sat on the curb. "I'll say. It's nuts in there.'I'm gonna buy as many flowers as I can, so I'll be the best customer!' Man, I don't think busting your money could buy you a guy to go out with. If looks could kill."  
But Kristen was silent and her mind was alive of the young cashier Ken. 


	3. Chapter 2

-TWO-  
  
June 4, 2003 Thursday- I am so glad that school is almost over. Yeah, sure,  
I passed with perfect marks, but, hey, I'm finishing high school! And college. uh, I don't want to think about it by myself. That Omi kid at the florist is at my school. He was a new kid for about half the year. I can't  
believe he didn't recognize me. NO one ever pays attention to me.  
Especially me. Just the other day-  
  
"KRISTEN!" Lilly suddenly shut her writing journal. Sure enough, the curious friend was peeping over her shoulder, trying to read the small handwriting. "What are you doing?!"  
"Hey, I didn't see much, only about some guy named Omi." Kristen said right away. "Our life is too important to be kept in a diary."  
"It's not really a diary," Lilly quickly said. "I-It's just a journal. that's- uh, private?"  
"That's a diary!" Kristen said, frowning. "Who's Omi? Some guy you like?"  
"NO!" Lillyan shut her eyes, and knitted her eyebrows, reddened in the face. "Stop!"  
"Lilly.." Kristen sang. "Omi and Lilly."  
"HEY!" Lilly blurted out. "What about that 'silent seizure' you had in the shop when Ken talked to you?!"  
"I don't have seizures!!"  
Just then, a motorcycle stopped by the pavement they had been hotly arguing at. They stopped and stared, simultaneously, and their eyes saw the guy take off his helmet, to reveal the head that belonged to Ken. Kristen grew speechless. Again.  
"UGH!" Lilly stomped away, leaving Kristen there, who suddenly came too.  
"Heyyyy! Wait for meee!" she called, running clumsily.  
Was it something I said? Poor Ken was left confused. Again.  
  
"Hey," Kristen said, when she caught up. "I'm sorry."  
"That's okay," Lilly said, walking straight forward. "I don't like him 'cause he's some stupid biker jock that has girls all over him."  
"Why?" Kristen asked, an insulted tone in her voice. "He's not stupid.I think."  
Because popular people ALWAYS ignore me like everyone else. Lilly thought to herself. But she didn't say anything.  
Lilly was a hard to upset person, but was often a loner. You could completely dis her one day, and come back being friends again, as long as you were sorry. However, if you approached her with a really bad attitude, she could use her mouth as a weapon intensely, or ignore you. She and Kristen had arguments a lot, but they were never seriously terrible. They teased each other a great deal, but were good friends. A fight now and then was something enjoyable.  
She always  
At that point, someone flew past them in a blur, with angry people chasing after them.  
"COME BACK HERE YOU!"  
Lilly nodded to Kristen, and that was the signal. They were back to double act issues. They broke up immediately, Kristen dashed to the alleyways, and Lilly swiftly ascended metal stairs attached to the nearest building, reaching the roof. She leaped to the next one, in the same direction as Kristen, scanning the view from up high.  
Flop.  
Lilly froze, and sensed something behind her. A perspiration slid down her back, and her mind flashed many thoughts, as she heard nothing but the faint pulse of her heart. Don't move. she thought. She didn't turn around, but quickly flipped out her cell, and called Kristen, hastily uttered,  
"Dark Flame to Shadow, 911, around building four fifty- rooftop."  
-and hung up as quickly as she spoke.  
"Dark Flame." a woman's voice said. "Why do you chase me? Do you seriously think you can stop me?"  
She turned around, face to face with a woman, who looked like a lab technician with her long, white coat. She was grinning ear to ear, a fake sweetness. The inside of her coat was a tight dress with a short skirt. Red. She was red all over. Red lips, hair, dress, even the eyes. Lilly's gut told her that she was evil. Very evil. And in her arms, she was holding a poor girl about thirteen years of age, who looked unconscious. or dead, trickles of blood still coming out of her mouth, and a sad expression.  
"You know, I like that in a girl. You are strong, and I could use someone like you." she said, impressed, eyes like slits.  
"What are you doing with that girl's body?" half terrorized, Lilly stared her in that eye, a sharp piecing feeling.  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't need it anymore." She walked to the edge of the building. And wondering what she was do to next, Lilly went nearer. It was a long way down, and the sight made her dizzy. Cars and people innocently went about their business, and no one noticed them. The lady made one sudden movement, and that was dropping the girl's body, and it tumbled down.  
"W-Wha?!" Lilly backed away. She could picture the girl's body, falling, falling, and suddenly hitting the ground with a mad splatter.. Ugh, she couldn't bear to think furthermore.  
"Hello," the scientist lady stepped closer, with a threatening look. "My name is Chirika Hanimato, and I will be the death of you!"  
"NO! What do you want?!" she was alarmed.  
"I simply want your body, a vessel for a deadly bacteria. Think of it as a mutualism type of symbiosis," she sneered. "Let it infect your body, as you turn into the most effective experiment- Microbe59!"  
"You're insane!" Lilly declared, and dashed away, soaring to the next building, on which Kristen had seen and heard everything.  
"Lilly!" Kristen shouted.  
"Get away!" she warningly.  
PANG!  
"ARGHHHH!" Chirika clutched her arm, as a bullet out of no where pierced it. It emerged out dark rich blood that seeped through the hands of the fingers that was holding it.  
"What was that?" Kristen came to a screeching stop, and headed closer to the scene.  
"Good aim!" shouted a familiar voice.  
"Why, thank you!" another one replied.  
"Kristen." Lilly grabbed her by the arm. "WEIRD! It's those guys from the florist shop."  
"Oh my god," she said. "You're right. At least I think you're right."  
The building behind them, and the crouched figure of Chirika, stood the four of them, looking impressed.  
"No one messes with the Weiss Kreuz!" Aya shouted, just as Ken leaped forward, metal saber claws gleaming, and swiped them through the shot arm. It completely teared in up to ribbons, revealing fresh flesh, and a hint of the bone inside it.  
"Yeccch!" Lilly put her hand to her mouth, sick of the sight.  
"GO!" yelled Yougi.  
"Uh, yeah, right!" Lilly stuttered, leaping building after building.  
"Damn!" Chirika glared at her escaping, and saw her condition of her arm, and surprisingly left them in a panicked flash.  
Lilly gasped, to the floor, exhausted from jumping around like a crazy kangaroo. "I have NEVER in my life been so scared! What was she getting at?"  
"Obviously," said Kristen. "She said she wanted your dead body."  
The Weiss Kreuz headed towards them.  
"Thanks," Kristen managed to say for once. "uh, Weiss Kreuz people."  
"It means 'White Cross' in German," Omi said. "HEY! I know you two! You ignored me at our shop!"  
There was a pause. Lilly looked down, thinking, not understanding what just happened.  
"She will come back," Aya said. "We only damaged her arm. If she doesn't, then it will be someone else from the lab."  
"WHAT?" Kristen shrieked. "You mean there are more?!"  
"Oh, yeah," said Ken. "There are a whole team of them, those mad scientists. Always doing crazy experiments. And the latest project is Microbe59, made from those deadly bacteria. They want to infect a body with it. It's gonna reincarnate a body into some crazy monster or something. We managed to prevent them from getting a body so far, but it's the second time they've shown up to kill someone."  
"You know them?" Lilly looked up.  
"Yup." Yougi said. "Not nice."  
"Hey," Lilly said suddenly. "Thanks a bunch, I gotta go. I have to do something."  
As fast as she was, she clambered down the side of the building, and sprinted home, and on the way home, she could not find the dead body of the thirteen-year old. 


	4. Chapter 3

-THREE-  
  
That night, Lilly used the Internet like heck. She visited the many and best search engines, searching for topics like: "mad scientist", or "crazy experiments", even "Chirika Hanimato". She searched thoroughly, and found many websites of scientists. And at the same time, observed current newspapers.  
There was one site that gave her info. It was an article in the newspaper about a week ago reporting a female scientist's murdering. Chirika, Lilly thought right away, and skimmed the page. Nothing much, except that the newspaper considered the fact that the female scientist was part of the "Vice Crew", and did not explain what it was.  
She went to the library with Kristen the next morning, where they searched in archived newspapers about any Vice Crew. Dating about ten years ago, there was a short article of an explosion at a municipal building, where they were hunting for people to take organs out of them for another crazy experiment.  
At the same time, they vanished, but were found in the abandoned and wrecked municipal building, which was chosen to be their hideout. Many believed that they quickly fled when they were discovered and broke up, never to seen again.  
"No," Kristen said, "I betcha they're back. Somewhere in Philino City."  
  
After that, they took a trip to the floral that the Weiss owned, but now they were florists. (Florists by day, assassins by night!) It was even more crowded that day, and Omi got to smuggle the two behind the counter and to the room behind it, where only they were allowed.  
"So," Lilly said after she had shared her information. "What do you think?"  
"I could of done it," Omi said right away. "I could of researched."  
"Omi is the smart guy around here," Ken said right away.  
Lilly pouted. "We'll see."  
Kristen laughed. "Lilly is very smart. Anyways. You've been fighting crime like us, right? Do you know any strange, dark places?"  
There was silent pause. The clock tick-tocked, and they all stared at each other.  
"T-there are a lot of places that are deserted," said Omi. "One is. Dare Street."  
"I go past that place a lot." Lilly thought out loud. "Come to think of it, I never really looked through there."  
"There's also Noir Street," Ken mumbled quietly.  
Just then, before Kristen could comment, Aya burst through the door, looking strongly disturbed.  
"There's a huge riot in the street!"  
Kristen stood up. "What?!"  
Lilly got up also. "Come on, Kris! We'll take a look, you guys need to take care of the shop!"  
They both stood up, and Lilly dashed out the door, while Ken grabbed Kristen's wrist. She stopped. "I'll come with you, three is good enough for the shop," he demanded, as she reddened in her face again.  
"That's cool with me," she said, half smiling.  
"Great!" he grinned.  
Lilly poked her head in the room. "Let's get going!" she said impatiently. Then she paused, seeing their hands together. Kristen hastily wrenched her hand out. "What?" Lilly's eyes became slits, it was her look of suspicion. She said nothing, and they all headed out the door.  
  
Sprinting down the street like heck, Lilly's eye caught a creature that wasn't exactly human, but it wasn't not a human either! It knocked into people recklessly, and tossed people aside with its giant claws. People panicked, as some could only face the creature and faint. Aya told the people in the shop to stay calm, and shut the metal door down. Ken tossed a gun to Kristen, while Lilly hollered to him that she wasn't old enough to touch one. "Don't laugh at me!" she yelled, still running. "When I'm a year older, I'll have a sharp aim. Trust that!" "Alright then!" Ken said. "Catch this!" A dagger spun towards her, and she forcefully snatched it, and caught the other tossed right after that. Sweet, Lilly thought, looking at the gleaming blade. These guys are ready for anything at anytime! She skidded around the corner, and frowned when she saw the creature levitate over the road. She frowned, and took the risk. "Here goes nutten," she muttered as she ran into the street. Cars beeped, and screeched to a halting stop. Kristen ran through them, and Ken leaped on car after car, and landed on the other side. Lilly was tired of running. "HEY YOU!" she screamed, and threw a dagger point first straight at the creature's face. It was at full speed, and aimed deadly at its face, as it turned around. it's gleaming red eyes. it saw the dagger intended at the dead center. It seemed to late for it to realize what was happening. But. All in a quick flash and great agility, it caught the metal weapon in between its two hands, the point of the blade just an inch away from its nose. And tossed the weapon back at Lilly, who just in time, leaped to the side. "That didn't phase it?!" Ken asked, stopping at the scene when he caught up. They looked at the horrid sight of the monster. It looked at them threateningly, and its hands were cut and streaming with blood because of the dagger. It didn't seem to notice the blood dripping slowly to the ground. "It's Microbe59," Lilly breathed. It was easy to tell, the Microbe59 was once a female human, but the Microbe had infested her, causing the innocent woman to distort into the menacing mutant creature. It roared, and gripped its hands into fists, making the blood drip rapidly. It was a loud roar, and her mouth was stretched open immensely, face looking into the sky. "I guess that would be the message to leave!" Kristen shrieked, as they made a run. Kristen turned her face once in a while and shot at it, but it only swiftly dodged the coming bullets. Ken shot as well, and suddenly, it entered straight into the chest. It stopped. "Is that all?" Ken asked, staring. Microbe59's head tilted down, gasping. "Wait!" Lilly yelled. A disgusting sight was seen. It reached its hand into its ripped chest, and after a while of trying to find something, it retrieved a bullet, all sticky with rich, oozing, dark blood. Again, it seemed painless to it. "Time to run again!" Ken yelled. "SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kristen hollered tensely. Microbe59 suddenly burst to full speed, blood spraying everywhere, and people shrieked in the streets. A single touch of the blood sent them burning on fire, and melting to the ground. Chaos was burning with fury, as everyone ran, or hid in spots, a little lost girl cried for her Mom, and a trickle of 59's blood stroked her cheek, and she was silenced forever in the ashes. Things were looking bad, and Lilly, Kristen, and Ken became desperate on what to do. Then. It started off quietly, faint. "Do you hear that?" Lilly suddenly stopped. It gradually grew to something audible. "I hear it now," Ken said quietly. It was a whistling tune. Everyone in the streets paused, murmuring, confused. "I-it's," Kristen listened. "It's Fur Elise. By Beethoven." It was true. Tune grew louder, and every ear heard it. The streets were quiet, and everyone held their breath. It was clear, and distinct. Microbe59 suddenly froze, and in a slow motion, flew into air, and off into west the distance without a sound, as if possessed. The music ended. It was over. Gradually, Philino City went back to its ways continuing their business, as if nothing happened. Only the three of them remained unmoved. "What just happened?" Ken glared. "It will be back," Lilly said. "It's not really over." There was a pause. "Let's go back to the shop," Kristen said, after a while, and they agreed. 


	5. Chapter 4

-FOUR-  
  
"That makes no sense whatsoever," Yougi scoffed, when they were back in the shop. The sun was starting to set, so everyone was returning home, and the shop closed. None of them knew what to say, but they pretty much knew that they were weak compared to Microbe59, and they needed to find the whereabouts of the Vice Crew's lab. Yougi turned on the TV, and said, "I wonder if Microbe59 will be big news." "59 didn't raid a lot of the city, luckily," Aya said, arms folded. "No reporter would believe them, either." Flipping through the channels, Yougi seemed displeased. There was nothing to do, except to wait for the moment.  
"Next time, we should put the locator chip on it," Omi suggested.  
"That thing is unbeatable," Lilly said. "For all I know, the chip could just slide off."  
  
------- Not Completed. 


End file.
